


Only three words; I love you

by FruitPunchLine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitPunchLine/pseuds/FruitPunchLine
Summary: Falling for Chat Noir might not have been much of a problem, except for the whole Chat Blanc situation
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Only three words; I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda new to writing fanfiction so don't hate me if this is absolute garbage I tried

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!” The magic ladybugs swirled around the akuma, several buildings, and most importantly, Chat Noir. Ladybug ran directly to him, helping him up.

“Chat! When will you stop sacrificing yourself for me?” To everyone else, she just sounded really mad, but Chat could hear the pain in her voice, begging him to stop.

“Calm down, bugaboo. I’m fine, aren’t I? There’s no need to worry about me. Pound It?” Ladybug glared at Chat Noir, ignoring his outstretched hand.

“Listen, it’s not really sacrificing myself. You always restore everything anyway. I know I’ll always come back.”

“You don’t know that.”

“But I do! I trust you wholeheartedly, M’lady! You always succeed!”

“And what if I didn’t? What if you sacrificed yourself, leaving me to FIGHT ALONE like you did today and it was too much for me? You would never come back, Paris would be doomed without you.”

“I’d still do it.”

“CHAT! You would sacrifice yourself, knowing I was doomed to fail without you? How could you do that to me?”

“I would die a million deaths if it meant you survived.”

“What? But what about Paris? What about your family? Your friends! You can’t just disappear!”

“No one really cares about me. Even if they did, I would do anything for the girl I love.”

Ladybug didn’t look surprised in the slightest. Rather, she sighed sadly and turned away from Chat Noir, looking out towards the city. “If only it was that easy for me.”

“If only what was that easy?”

“You say ‘I love you’ like it’s the easiest thing in the world. Like you don’t care what anyone else thinks.”

“You’re wrong. I care what you think. Besides, it’s only three words, right? How hard can it be?” Chat paused for a second, thinking. “Whoever it is, you should tell them how you feel.”

“Really? You think so? But-”

“No buts. If you hide away your feelings and don’t tell them, you’ll start to fall apart. You of all people should know that secrets are hard to keep.”

“Well, I guess so.” Ladybug looked at Chat Noir curiously. “But why would you want me to do that? You just said you-”

“I know! I know. I just want you to be happy, that’s all. Well, I have to go, bye!” And with that he jumped off of the roof, trying to get away as fast as possible.

“Huh. Strange. Ah well, I guess I should be getting home.”

\--------------------------------------------

Marinette was sewing a jacket she designed when her phone dinged. She reached over and grabbed it, seeing a photo Alya had texted her. It was a picture of a fountain, with the caption “beautiful place for a date, don’t ya think? ;)”

Typical Alya. It was beautiful, though Chat would probably splash her if she went within a yard of the fountain.

Marinette froze, sitting straight up in her chair. Did she just… no. No way would she imagine her. And Chat. On a date. That couldn’t have happened. She would never. And yet, it felt right in a way. Almost like she’d been imagining the same scenario for years. When she imagined the date with Adrien, it simply didn’t have the same… appeal. The charm. Marinette groaned, putting her head in her hands. How in the world had this happened without her noticing?

“Tikkiiiiii,” Marinette moaned, head still on her desk.

“What is it Marinette? Is something wrong?”

“I… I think I’m in love with Chat Noir.”

Tikki gasped. Then she did something completely unexpected. “I KNEW IT! TAKE THAT PLAGG!”

Marinette lifted her head up, flabbergasted. “What are you talking about?”

Tikki froze. “Uh… Plagg and I might have made… a little bet. Nothing to worry about. What were you saying? Carry on.”

“Huh. Oh well. Tikki this is a disaster!”

“Why? You like each other! There’s no reason for it to be a disaster!”

“Do you remember what happened on Athenian’s Day?”

“Oh… That. Speaking of that, you should really tell him about it. He deserves to know.”

Marinette REALLY didn’t want to tell Chat what happened that day. Tikki was right, he did deserve to know, but Marinette couldn’t stand thinking about it for more than two minutes at a time. She figured the best way to tell Chat was to get it over with. But how could she tell him she liked him? After rejecting him all this time? Only one way. Get it over with.

\--------------------------------------------

Adrien’s phone dinged and he reached over to grab it. It was from Ladybug! ‘I need to talk to you. Meet me at the eiffel tower in five.’

“Bad timing, but whatever. Plagg, claws out!”

Chat Noir was at the Eiffel tower in no time. She was already there, dangling her feet off of a ledge. “Hey bugaboo! What’s up?”

“Chat, I… I have something really important to tell you.”

“Alright! I’m all ears!”

“I…” Ladybug looked at Chat like she was nervous… scared even. “I can’t. I can’t make it happen again. I’m sorry, goodbye-” 

Ladybug got up and turned to walk away, but Chat Noir grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. “What are you talking about? You know you can tell me anything, right?” Ladybug looked straight-up terrified.

“It’s… a long story and you probably don’t want to hear it, so-”

“I’ve got all the time in the world, M’lady.”

Ladybug sighed in defeat. “Fine, I’ll tell you, but I won’t be happy about it. Sit down, It’s a long story.”

“It was a month or two ago, on Athenians day. I had just… well, let’s just say I did something really stupid. So stupid that you somehow figured out my identity.”

“Wait, WHAT? I don’t remember this!”

“That’s the point Chaton, now shut up”

“Sorry”

“Anyway, so I was going… across town, and Bunnix appeared. You know Bunnix, right?”

“Yeah”

“Ok so Bunnix appeared and dragged me into her burrow. She said something really bad had happened. I came out the other side and… and… I can’t Chat Noir, I can’t talk about it.” Ladybug looked really scared, So Chat did the most logical thing and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his head into her neck as she first stiffened then relaxed into his embrace.

“Don’t worry, M’lady, you don’t have to be afraid. I’ll protect you”

And Ladybug believed it. She felt safe in his arms, like coming home after a long stressful day. In that moment, Ladybug knew that she would do anything, anything at all to get back into Chat’s arms. Not to mention he had already proved, multiple times, that he would do anything to protect her.

Ladybug turned around and held on to Chat like a lifeline. She didn’t want to tell him why she was afraid of caring about him, why she felt they could never be together. Even though she really, really wanted to.

“I saw the water first.” Ladybug couldn’t handle it anymore, she started to cry. “Then the eiffel tower, on its side, rusted, broken.” Chat’s suit was going to get very wet. “Then- then I saw you, Chat Noir. But- but different. You were- you were all white and you- and you called yourself Chat- Chat Blanc” Ladybug was full-on ugly crying now. “You looked so - so happy to see me.” 

Ladybug was leaning on Chat Noir so much he had to sit down before he fell over. “You tried to take my miraculous so you could- so you could make a - make a wish. To make- to make everything better again, you said.” It was Chat’s turn to look terrified. He knew he had done that. That he could and most likely would do it again. He could destroy all of Paris, the whole world even. He could destroy his lady.

“But the most- but the most scary thing was- was that you called me ma- you called me by my civilian- my civilian name. And you said- and you said it was- it was our love that did this- did this to the world.” 

Ladybug kept on crying, but Chat was stock still, staring off into the distance, horrified. How could this have happened? No way would he ever hurt Ladybug, no way he would let himself be akumatized. No way. Right?

Once Ladybug was slightly more composed, she continued. “I had to fight you. I had to defeat you. All by myself. I never want to do that ever again. That’s why we can’t be together. That’s why I’m afraid.”

“Afraid of what, M’lady? You didn’t want to be with me anyway” Chat Noir turned away from Ladybug, depressed.

“But that’s the problem, Chat. I do.” Ladybug turned Chat Noir to face her, looking into his eyes. “I do want to be with you, but I can’t. I’m too- I’m too afraid.” Ladybug closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest.

Chat was overcome with a fierce protective instinct, and even though he knew his lady could kick his trash, she felt fragile and helpless in his arms, upset and afraid and vulnerable.

“I won’t let that happen, M’lady. I’d die before I ever hurt you. I’ll protect you, M’lady, forever and always.”

Ladybug had the intention of looking into Chat Noir’s eyes, but she didn’t get very far before she got very distracted by his lips. His beautiful, luscious lips. She simply could not stand it. 

“I don’t know how you resisted it all this time, Chat Noir.” She said simply before bringing her hands up to his neck, burying one in his hair while the other cupped his cheek, and kissed him right then and there. Chat was surprised but he quickly gave in, melting into her touch that he had craved for so long. It was dizzying, intoxicating.

Kissing Ladybug felt like ice cream on a warm summer’s day, hot cocoa on a stormy night, a fresh cool spring breeze, a meadow full of flowers, a double rainbow, a warm rain, soft grass, the shade of a tree, like every bird that ever sang and every firefly that ever glowed. It was like christmas lights in the dark, It was like spending holidays with friends, it was like giving gifts to people you love.

Like giving someone a black umbrella in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great day thanks for reading


End file.
